liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool FC Wiki:Poll history
Who would make the best replacement for Suarez? 1. Reus 9 2. Müller 5 3. Griezmann 2 =4. Balotelli 1 =4. Higuain 1 What should Liverpool do with Suarez? 1. Sell him- cash plus Sanchez 4 2. Sell him- cash only 3 =3. Sell him- cash plus Pedro 1 =3. Keep him 1 5. Sell him- cash plus any other 0 Would Adam Lallana be a good signing for Liverpool? Poll held from May 12 2014 until July 1 2014 1. Yes 12 2. No 1 Where will Liverpool finish this season? Poll held from January 1 2014 until May 12 2014 1. 1st 61 2. 4th 22 3. 3rd 17 4. 2nd 16 5. 6th or below 2 6. 5th 1 What formation is right for Liverpool? Poll held from October 22 2013 until January 1 2014 1. 4-3-3 17 2. 4-2-3-1 8 3. 3-5-2 5 4. 4-4-2 2 Which of the last four summer signings are you most pleased with? Poll held from September 3 2013 until October 22 2013 1. Mamadou Sakho 107 2. Victor Moses 10 3. Tiago Ilori 7 4. Aly Cissokho 2 Which position should Liverpool look to strengthen most? Poll held from August 7 2013 until September 3 2013 1. Defence 12 2. Midfield 4 3. Forward 2 4. Goalkeeper 1 Which of the early summer signings are you most pleased with? Poll held from July 6 2013 until August 7 2013 1. Simon Mignolet 14 2. Iago Aspas 9 3. Kolo Toure 3 4. Luis Alberto 1 If Suarez leaves, who would you most like to see signed? Poll held from June 1 2013 until July 6 2013 1. Henrikh Mkhitaryan 12 2. Christian Eriksen 11 3. Luis Muriel 7 4. Other 4 5. Erik Lamela 3 6. Alexis Sanchez 2 7. Christian Benteke 1 Who has been the non-Suarez player of the season? Poll held from April 30 2013 until June 1 2013 1. Steven Gerrard 67 =2. Daniel Agger 3 =2. Jordan Henderson 3 =4. Glen Johnson 2 =4. Other 2 =6. Jose Enrique 0 =6. Pepe Reina 0 Who should be Liverpool's next vice captain? Poll held from March 31 2013 until April 30 2013 1. Daniel Agger 15 2. Pepe Reina 5 3. Luis Suarez 3 =4. Lucas 2 =4. Other 2 What was the best match from 2012? Poll held from January 1 2013 until March 31 2013 1. Liverpool 4-1 Chelsea 20 2. Liverpool 3-0 Everton 9 3. Liverpool 2-1 Man Utd 6 4. Liverpool 2-1 Everton 5 5. Liverpool 2-2 Cardiff 4 =6. Young Boys 3-5 Liverpool 1 =6. Liverpool 5-2 Norwich 1 7. West Ham 2-3 Liverpool 0 Which rumoured transfer target would you most like to see signed in January? Poll held from December 1 2012 until January 1 2013 1. Theo Walcott 18 2. Daniel Sturridge 8 =3. Jeffren Suarez 3 =3. Tom Ince 3 5. Wilfried Bony 1 6. Darren Bent 0 Which summer signing are you most happy with? Poll held from August 31 2012 until December 1 2012 1. Joe Allen 101 2. Nuri Sahin 19 3. Oussama Assaidi 10 4. Fabio Borini 5 What position should Liverpool strengthen most? Poll held from August 2 2012 until August 31 2012 1. Attack 23 2. Midfield 8 3. Defence 2 4. Goalkeeper 1 What should Liverpool do with Andy Carroll? Poll held from July 11 2012 until August 1 2012 1. Keep him 68 2. Sell him 9 3. Loan him 6 Are you happy with the appointment of Brendan Rodgers as Liverpool manager? Poll held from June 1 2012 until July 11 2012 1. Yes 25 2. Undecided 2 3. No 1 Who would you like to be the next Liverpool manager? Poll held from May 21 2012 until June 1 2012 1. Rafael Benitez 10 2. Michael Laudrup 4 3. Andre Villas-Boas 3 =4. Brendan Rodgers 2 =4. Roberto Martinez 2 =6. Jurgen Klopp 1 =6. Frank de Boer 1 7. Didier Deschamps 0 Which Liverpool youngster should be the next to make their debut? Poll held from April 1 2012 until May 21 2012 1. Suso 34 2. Conor Coady 5 =3. Adam Morgan 3 =3. Krisztian Adorjan 3 5. Andre Wisdom 2 6. Toni Silva 0 Having won the League Cup, what else would make you consider this a successful season? Poll held from March 1 2012 until April 1 2012 1. FA Cup winners 12 2. Champions League place 3 3. 5-6th place 1 4. League champions 0 Which has been Liverpool's best League Cup win? Poll held from January 31 2012 until March 1 2012 1. 2003: Liverpool 2-0 Man Utd 12 2. 1984: Liverpool 1-0 Everton 2 =3. 1983: Liverpool 2-1 Man Utd 1 =3. 1982: Liverpool 3-1 Tottenham 1 =5. 2001: Liverpool 1-1 Birmingham 0 =5. 1995: Liverpool 2-1 Bolton 0 =5. 1981: Liverpool 2-1 West Ham 0 Who should be Liverpool's first-choice centre backs? Poll held from December 2 2011 until January 31 2012 1. Daniel Agger & Martin Skrtel 23 2. Daniel Agger & Sebastian Coates 5 =3. Daniel Agger & Jamie Carragher 3 =3. Jamie Carragher & Martin Skrtel 3 =5. Jamie Carragher & Sebastian Coates 1 =5. Martin Skrtel & Sebastian Coates 1 Liverpool youngster most likely to progress to the first team? Poll held from November 2 2011 until December 2 2011 1. Raheem Sterling 66 2. Jonjo Shelvey 21 3. Jon Flanagan 16 4. Suso 6 =5. Adam Morgan 2 =5. Other 2 Which Liverpool summer signing has impressed you the most? Poll held from September 1 2011 until November 2 2011 1. Stewart Downing 17 2. Jose Enrique 10 3. Charlie Adam 4 4. Jordan Henderson 2 =5. Craig Bellamy 1 =5. Sebastian Coates 1 7. Alexander Doni 0 Which position do you think Liverpool will finish this season? Poll held from August 3 2011 until September 1 2011 1. 1-4 22 =2. 5-6 0 =2. 7-8 0 =2. 9-10 0 =2. Below 10 0 Which position do you think Liverpool need to strengthen most? Poll held from June 18 2011 until August 3 2011 1. Midfield 22 2. Defence 20 3. Striker 4 4. Goalkeeper 0